George Boleyn's revenge
by princessElizabethtudor
Summary: what if George Boleyn survived the Axe on the 17th of May 1536? He plans for revenge after seeing his sister Anne get killed. JANE SEYMOUR HATE.
1. A promise

**19th of May 1536**

George Boleyn pushed pass everybody who stood in his way, as he made his way through the crowd after seeing his youngest sister Anne executed. He was not going to let his little niece Elizabeth go through hell at such a young age, she already lost her mother and didn't even know it yet.

He saw his aunt Margaret Bryan carrying little Elizabeth in her arms as she walked towards the carriage. George walked up to her and took little Elizabeth, she said nothing and nodded at him. Looking around one last time and whispering _Goodbye my dear sister'_ George got into the carriage that was to travel to Hatfield and ordered the coachmen to take them to Rochford Manor.

Elizabeth will remember her mother, he will get revenge for Anne's innocent death. No matter the cost.

 **This has to be my most favourite Idea for a story. Henry in this story only stripped Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard of their titles. He claimed to have falsely imprisoned George and let him keep the estates and Title he was given.** **Plz, Review, Fav, follow and ask me any questions on PM.** **PrincessElizabethTudorXxx**


	2. A visit from the fake Queen

**Chapter 1: A visit from the Fake Queen**

It has been a week since Anne died and George has been living in Rochford Manor with his now motherless niece. His wife Jane Boleyn told him everything she heard while she stayed at Whitehall for a few days to collect the things that once belonged to Anne. What was it? the king was to marry on the 30th to Jane Seymour and she was a supporter of the Lady Mary Tudor.

By the time Jane arrived at Rochford Manor, she saw him shouting at the messenger who was the kings. Does the king really think it is a great idea to invite his former Brother and sister in law to the wedding of the women who made Elizabeth motherless?. George laughed at the thought if he did go, he would start shouting and beating as many people he could. Never again would he step foot into Whitehall, never in millions of years.

 **Rochford Manor 26th May 1536**

Elizabeth was finally asleep, still, just a young George knew she would never remember her loving mother. While the new royal wedding came closer, he was secretly working on Anne's case. Jane entered the room and handed him a letter while speaking.

"Your uncle begs you to forgive him, he wanted to make the king happy. Henry Percy says he had no choice but to say Anne was guilty" George laughed and continued to read the letter in his hand"Your sister Mary, she wants to see you. I invited her over after I received a letter asking about where you live and now she is going to arrive on the day of the so-called new Queens wedding to the King".

"Every moment in the day, I can't stop thinking about Anne. She is buried as a traitor even though his majesty was the one who cheated on her" George shouts burning the letter he just read in the fire."Doesn't the bible say _'Thus shall not have an affair'?_ He was the one who broke her, Anne wept in my arms every day since Elizabeth's birth. My poor little sister watched Mark Smeaton, Henry Percy and William Brereton die from her tower window" Jane nods sadly before asking.

"What did the letter say?" George sits at a chair near the fireplace before answering.

"My cousin Francis, he is helping me gather evidence to prove Anne is innocent. So far the Seymour brothers and Cromwell celebrated over a goblet of wine that Anne was dead. Cromwell said along with the Spanish ambassador they _'Framed Anne with William Brereton who agreed to confess to sleeping with Anne'._ Many had believed Anne to be guilty, they were all still supportive of the Lady Mary and the Dowager Princess Catherine. Now Anne is gone they are all supportive of Jane Seywhore becoming Queen" George rubs his forehead and smiles at Jane. They both see Elizabeth come in the room and she gets onto her uncle's lap and hugs him. Jane smiles at the scene, hugging them both gently and kisses Georges cheek whispering in his ear _'I have a surprise to tell you later, I hope you will be happy'._

"Uncle George where is Mama?" Elizabeth asks resting her head against his chest. George holds Elizabeth in his arms tightly and looks at Jane who was giving him a look of worry and pity. George looks at Elizabeth's face and says.

"You cannot see your mother again, something happened" Elizabeth looks at her uncle, tears already fall from her eyes, George clears his throat and continued "She was executed on charges, I don't believe them but your father had claimed she committed Incest, treason and adultery. Your father is going to marry in four days to his new wife and Queen, Jane Seymour". George looks at Elizabeth's face, her eyes were red with tears, her cheeks were wet and all George could do was hold her crying body. Elizabeth's small voice spoke

"Mama would never do anything bad, she was good. Why didn't Papa believe her" George kisses Elizabeth's forehead and shrugs his shoulders, Jane picks up Elizabeth from Georges' arms and takes her back to the chambers that were given to her? George let out the tears he held for Elizabeth's sake. In just a few days Jane Seymour was to become a Queen but in the only name. Until she birthed the king a son she was never to be crowned, George would pray she never will birth a son. Why should she succeed where his sister failed?

 **2nd June 1536**

Two days ago the marriage of King Henry VIII and the lady Jane Seymour took place. The people of England were happy, especially the Spanish ambassador and the Lady Mary Tudor. Mary still wore black as she was still mourning for the loss of her beloved mother the _"True Queen Of England"._

When she learnt of her father remarrying the news was not unexpected, she heard from Chapuys the day the harlot was executed that her father already fallen in love a few months back to Jane Seymour who was said to be a good Catholic woman. Mary approved but it would still mean for her to sign the oath, which would declare her illegitimate. Chapuys met Queen Jane and came back telling Mary of her kindness and promise.

After strolling through the gardens Mary came back with an announcement that the new Queen arrived, Jane wanted to visit Mary who in her eyes was the true legitimate princess of England. It didn't mean Jane would not be kind to little Lady Elizbeth. Her mother may have been a harlot but the young girl should not be punished. Mary curtsied when she saw Jane, she trembled at the feel of the Queens' hands holding hers. Janes sweet smile didn't convince Mary yet, her voice was soft and showed kindness.

"Lady Mary may I first apologise for the way you were treated for the last three years. I am here to not show you rudeness but kindness" Mary smiles a little but it goes away after.

"Thank you, your majesty, for the kindness you came here today to show me" Jane smiles more at Mary and speaks again.

"I care for your life and now that the former Queen is dead, it is more of a threat. I beg for you to sign the oath, I promise to do everything in my power to make your father recognise you like a princess. I am sure your mother would want you to be safe" Mary nods and Jane smiles sadly.

 **Rochford Manor 5th June 1536**

Mary Boleyn smiled while playing with her niece, she really was a miniature of her late mother. Anne must have been proud at her, and that was no surprise. George hired tutors who would treat Elizabeth with respect and would not beat or shout at the motherless child. Each day Elizabeth got better, Jane Boleyn was with child and George already decided to name the baby if its a girl Annette or Annie for short, a boy after his father. Many rumours reached far beyond England, reaching George by a friend.

That morning a servant announced the "Queen" arrived, Georges' face turned red with rage. ' _How dare that whore turn up here?'_ he thought to himself. When Jane Seymour entered, George bowed a little not looking in the eyes of the king's Harlot.

"Lord Rochford, I was very distressed when you declined the king and I's wedding invite" Jane spoke in a soft tone, she was satisfied that a Boleyn was forced to bow to her. George laughed causing Jane to jump a little.

"Why do you think? I will never again step foot in Whitehall again. Elizabeth never wants to either, poor little girl. She hates her father, maybe not by words but in her mind and heart" Jane looks to the floor like she was about to cry. George smiles with satisfaction. He bows to Jane as she leaves. He went to his desk and picked up the letter he got that day, from a former Boleyn supporter and read it. He smiled at the words written down and wrote a reply on a clear sheet ordering a messenger to send it.

Revenge will be coming soon a promise towards god and the innocent life of his sister. The king will lose everyone he loves very soon enough. Who first though?

 **I plan for Jane Seymour to die a painful death, as for Lady Mary she never will become a princess. I couldn't remember what Jane said to Mary in the Tudors and I didn't want to watch that episode again. Mainly because season 3 had Jane Seymour in it.**

 **Plz review, follow and Fav this story. I plan to make three updates on my birthday which is on the 24th this month. This story, Arthur Tudors reign and** **the Children of Queen Elizabeth 1st.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	3. Letter arrival

**Chapter 2:** **Letter arrival**

July 26th 1536

Jane Boleyn pregnancy as well so far, despite she had to comfort George every night he woke from nightmares she was well. Elizabeth was excited, just a little girl and she acts maturely than a noble family does. George vowed to god and his innocent sister, no matter the consequences he shall let blood run loose of the murderers who told those lies. The victims of a horrendous king, who got brainwashed by a pale whore, was now beside king Henry on the golden throne. Welcoming his true bastard daughter back into his court and arms since the Lady Mary Fritzoy signed the oath declaring her illegitimate. Awarded gowns, chambers and a title, everyone was sure that meant she'd be heir to the throne till a son is born.

Many knew that was to not be true, the king was still under the "witches spell" and he will behold of it till he lies dead in the tomb where his body will rest for the rest of eternity.

During the early hours of the morning, George awoke to the creaking of the chamber floor. He saw Elizabeth smiling at him, holding onto a small handmade doll. Anne made it for Elizabeth when she was just a young babe. George welcomed her in the bed with open arms, Elizabeth ran towards her uncle still clutching onto the doll, she jumped into his arms and smiled as George kissed her forehead.

"Hello, dear Elizabeth how are you this fine morn?"

"I am well, how are you uncle?"

"Tired, now today I will be busy so please look after your aunt Jane for me. Do you promise?" Elizabeth nods happily.

"Where is auntie mary?" Elizabeth asks.

"Probably with your aunt Jane, there is something I would like to give to you later today".

" What is it, uncle George?"

"I can't say little Bess. Now get dressed and I'll join you for breakfast soon" Elizabeth nods and leaves the chambers. George stares blankly at the ceiling. Every night he prays that Jane Seymour would never birth the king a child. At gods mercy, he hoped Jane will miscarry if she does become a with child too. Every night was heartbreaking, he swore he heard the painful, trapped screams of Anne and the innocent men's ghosts.

After breakfast, Elizabeth was sent to her lessons while Mary and Jane read books near the window. George smiled as he saw Henry Percy enter, he trembled at the sight of his former fiancee's brother. The smile Henry was given showed no sign of forgiveness. George kept his mouth shut tight, rubbing his now sweated hands together.

"Lord Percy thank you for coming today" Henry nodded slightly. He feared about what George might do to him.

"I know you may never forgive me, Lord Rochford, but I beg you in the mercy of your sister..."

"My sister was given no mercy especially from you or my pathetic controlling uncle. My niece has no mother to hold her tight if she has a nightmare. No warm caring love from her mother, her father is a cold-hearted, vile, pathetic use for a man. Why in gods name should I give you mercy?" Henry steps back and turns his head slightly to the side, letting a few tears fall down his face. George was right mercy was far beyond it. He caused a little girl to become motherless when he dies the lord will never have mercy upon him.

"I didn't want to upset..." George cuts him off again.

"The king, well he is just a stubborn child who cares nothing for anyone. You still have your life, will never be buried as a traitor" Henry knew George was angry. Of course, he would never forgive him.

"I know you will never forgive me, but each day I will pray for your health and the life of your sister" with those words he left the room, George watched him leave before throwing a goblet of wine and the wall. The king had everything while Elizabeth has no parent to love her. Who would he take away from the king first, his blonde pale mistress, stubborn bastard daughter or his many "Friends" who helped gather the evidence to say his sister had committed "Adultery, treason and incest". Lady Mary was always sick, she was most likely to die an early death anyway.

August 1st 1536

There was still no announcement of Jane Seymour being with child. When or if she does how would she feel about the pressure of making sure the child she carries is a boy.

A few letters arrived that morning for George, he was shocked to read a letter from his uncle and one from his father. The two begged for mercy and for him to lend them some money as the king stripped the two from their titles. He wrote an angry letter to them saying

 _" I will never forgive you for using both my sisters as your toy. For they both should have had a happy and faithful marriage. Without the pressure of making sure, they kept in the king in their view"_

He signed the letter will his signature at the bottom. His mother Elizabeth Boleyn wanted to protect her children and now lost her youngest. George wrote secretly to his mother asking her to send a chest of Anne's dresses, jewels, French hoods and shoes she had when she was a child. Books of poetry, love and many other types, as well as Anne's diary. Elizabeth was too remember her mother no matter what bad things she will be told. Anne wanted her daughter to be raised a Protestant, to be smart and to make her father proud of her. George intended to make Elizabeth achieve those things.

Piles of unopened letters covered his desk, tossing a few into the burning fire in the room, George ripped open a letter with the Tudor rose symbol on it. Reading the letter slowly, George sighed folding the letter and placing it in his desk draw. He ordered a servant to summon Jane to his Chambers when she arrived Jane saw the look of sadness in Georges' eyes. She ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What is wrong George? please tell me" Jane begged to kiss his cheek softly.

"Master Cromwell is taking money out of Elizabeth's welfare. His Majesty is going to crown Jane Seymour Queen next month and Cromwell is taking Elizabeth's money so he can pay for decorations and plan the perfect coronation" Jane looked at George with shock. He smiled slightly at his wife, they are still lucky to still get given money by King Henry but Elizabeth needs the money too.

"Why Elizabeth's money? the girl has lost everything. Is master Cromwell trying to make her life worse?" Jane asks George who slightly shrugs at the question.

"Who knows, everybody doesn't care about Anne or Elizabeth. Lady Mary Fritzoy has been stored to the king's good graces. Whatever master Cromwell does or plans nobody cares. As far as the court and country knows, Elizabeth is apparently the bastard child of King Henry VIII". Jane rubs Georges' shoulders softly she kissed his cheek again before picking up a few letters on the desk and began to read.

George watched Jane and saw a letter in the corner of his eyes. Latin writing was written on the back saying " Important information". Ripping open the letter he read the clearly written words.

 _George Boleyn,_

 _Life in the English court has changed since your sister's death. People believe now we are free from the "Witch"_. _I along with other supporters even from other countries are on your side in secret. Lady Katherine Parr is a fellow supporter of Elizabeth and she would like to become Elizabeth's governess._

 _from your fellow supporter_

George smirked wickedly, opening his desks draw once again he picked up a knife from out of it. He wrapped it in a cloth and placed it in a chest box. Jane watched him and knew she must stay calm for the child she carries. George was a good man, he doesn't mean or want to hurt people. He just wants revenge, no matter what happens. She spoke in a clear calm voice.

" Be careful about what you're doing George, I don't want to lose you and I am sure your sister Mary and Elizabeth don't want that too" She left her husband after saying those words. George sighed and nodded to himself. Jane was right maybe now wasn't the best time for revenge. But it doesn't mean it won't.

 **Sorry about the late update, I have loads of school work. If you really hate Jane Seymour you will definitely enjoy what will happen to her. If you haven't yet Fav and follow. please review and the winning story on my vote is Anne being Henrys 3rd wife with a total of 17 votes.**

 **PrincessElizabethTudor Xxxx**


	4. Revenge starter

**August 10th 1536**

Rumours around the court spread that the Queen was a Barren. 3rd-month into the marriage and no sign of pregnancy were seen or no announcement was made. Jane hid her true feelings about this, she is not a barren. Her sisters could have children, how come she can't. Henry has been kind but she knew deep inside he is angry for her lack of childbearing. Lady Mary comforted Jane when she thinks the king will her the same fate as Anne Boleyn.

That evening, Jane sat in her chambers with the Lady Mary. Both of them discussed certain things until Jane brought up the Lady Elizabeth.

"Your sister. I would like for her to come to court. unfortunately, George Boleyn has denied me from coming near her and he even denied me from inviting her to court. I write at least once a week to Lord Rochford even saying that he may come along with her", Mary nods reaching for Janes' hand and holds it softly in her palm.

" Lord Rochford was Lady Anne's sister, he will love you once he sees kindness that you will give to Elizabeth" Mary tries to assure the Queen.

"Maybe your right. Besides he has a baby on the way with Jane Parker, maybe I could send a gift to congratulate them once the baby arrives" Jane says smiling at her idea.

"Its Elizabeths birthday next month. Father will not send her a gift. Maybe, we could send a few presents" Mary said, squeezing Janes hand gently and smiles.

"Yes, although I think it would be wonderful for Lady Elizabeth to come to court and we can give the gifts then. I need your help to convince Lord Rochford first" Jane says.

 **George Boleyn**

Jane Seymour keeps on sending him letters to bring Elizabeth to court. Has she got no sense that he doesn't, want Elizabeth to come to court. No, the pale face Whore thinks butterflies and rainbows when somebody is mad. Her family walk around court, wearing the finest of fabrics. The kings favourite family. The supporters of Lady Mary, and the Dowager Princess. What more could she want, to feel the happiness that a motherless two years old will never have?

His wife was to go in confinement in November, so best not stress her. Madge Shelton has been contacting a fellow supporter of the Boleyn and Howard family, she says "He can find out about a family through a flip of a book". Lady Nan has asked for an audience with him, he nodded to have her let in the room. When she entered she wore a black gown with a pearl necklace around her neck. She curtsied but George instructed her to rise.

" Lady Nan you were a fellow friend of my sister, no need for you to curtsey to me, what may I do for you?" he asks, offering a seat by his desk.

"The Queen, she has been contacting me as has the Lady Mary" Nan answers handing two letters to him. George read quietly under his breath.

 _Lady Nan,_

 _You might not want to hear from me, especially after not long ago recent events. Since you were a close friend to the Lady Anne, you will probably know of Lord Rochford residence. Pl_ _ease, may you convince him to bring Lady Elizabeth to court?_

 _Queen Jane_

 _Lady Nan,_

 _Since the Harlots got executed, I care not for your feelings towards the fake Queens death. I write to you, not as a person who is sorry but as Lady Elizabeth's sister. Please convince the Whores brother Lord Rochford to bring Elizabeth to court._

 _Lady Mary Tudor_

George was fit with rage after reading the letter, he though a wooden box and the wall and gasped quickly running to it. He examined the damaged and opened it, taking Annes famous 'B' necklace out of it along with a small diary journal.

"It's for Elizabeth, a birthday gift for next month" he explains picking up the box and placing them back in. He wrapped it in velvet silk and placed the box in a draw.

"What are you intending to do with the letters?" Nan asks.

"For now, nothing. The king doesn't want Elizabeth at court so she won't come. When a true good Queen invites Elizabeth to court. I will indeed take her. Until that day, she will stay away from court and her murderous father" George answers in a deep but calm voice.

"Also see me two weeks before Christmastide, the Spanish ambassador helped bring my sister of the throne so I intend to give him a fate he deserves along with another person of the court".

" Of course, now I must take my leave. I bid you farewell lord Rochford and I am having a gift sent for Elizabeth" Nan says, she curtsies and leaves the chamber. George still held Lady Mary and Janes letters in his hands, he stared at them as it burned in flames of the fire he put them in. Each passing day was luck for the many enemies of Anne. Perhaps the "Gift" from the Spanish for master Cromwell, will bring enemies onto their knees. Two deaths at Christmas is what George wished for every night and the hopes of Seeing Elizabeth on the Throne and Anne declared innocent.

 **September 7th 1536**

Jane Seymour was angry, not even Lady Mary could calm her down. For weeks she has tried to be friendly to Lord Rochford and convince him to take Elizabeth to court. But he wants to ignore the goodness of her heart.

"Lord Rochford is acting like a child, Lady Anne needs to be forgotten and he must see that I am not some evil women" Jane snaps at the Lady Mary.

"Was, Lady Anne was an evil Women but in Lord Rochford's eyes, she was his sister. Why don't we travel to his residence today and give Elizabeth her presents in person?" Mary asks calmly at the angry Queen, whose expression changed at Mary's question.

"Yes, Ladies" Jane calls and the Women rushed in curtsying at the Queen before she continued" We are going to visit Lord Rochford so we may give Lady Elizabeth her gifts. Have her gifts put into a trunk and prepare me for the journey and also lady Mary". The ladies nod and a half themselves into two groups. Placing Elizabeths presents in a trunk and putting a soft fur coat on the Queen, replacing her dainty slippers with walking boots and putting her blonde hair into a bun. The carriage outside the court already had the trunk at the back and Jane, Mary and all the ladies in waiting sat inside. The coachman waited for the signal to let forth on the journey and Jane nodded for permission to take them

 **Hope you enjoyed it, I had a review that said "Jane is a harlot I hope she lost the baby", it's either you hate Jane Parker or you had mistaken Jane Seymour to be pregnant and no she is not Yet. I can deal with 7 or 8 stories that not complete and no it is not confusing (** Not angry about that review **) besides there are some authors that have like 30 stories that are not complete. Plz Fav, follow and review this story and if you haven't check out my latest story "Rightful ruler of England"**

https/m./s/13158031/1/Rightful-ruler-of-England

 **PrincessElizabethTudorXxx**


End file.
